Path of the Jedi
by SlumberingVoid
Summary: Events of the eponymous episode altered accordingly to fit my story. Ezra and Kanan enter the Lothal Jedi Temple whilst Jai stays outside with the holocron and makes a discovery of his own.


LOTHAL PLAINS

The _Ghost _sat on it's own in the prairie grasslands of Lothal, far from any settlements and thus the usual TIE patrol routes. Inside, Kanan knocked on the door of the room Ezra shared with Jai.

"Ezra? Ezra, you in there?", he said insistently.

The door slid open to reveal Jai, down to a vest and trousers, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Nope, no Ezras in here. He went off with Sabine.", he said.

"Again?", Kanan asked in exasperation.

"Yep. Again. But he'll be back soon, I'm sure.", Jai replied.

Sure enough, Ezra came dashing back into the ship half an hour later, bursting into Kanan's quarters to find him kneeling in meditation, face screwed up in irritation.

"Sorry I'm late! I was with Sabine.", Ezra explained.

Kanan did not speak.

"So, you gonna invite me in?", Ezra asked awkwardly.

"You didn't knock, so what makes you think you need an invite?", was the curt reply.

"I'm sorry.", Ezra said.

"Then you should knock first.", said Kanan.

Ezra walked into the room and sat down on the lower bunk as Kanan got up.

"Not for that. For missing training.", he elaborated.

"It's all the same thing! The fact that you don't see it…"

Kanan trailed off.

"Look, the fact is on that asteroid you made a dangerous connection through the Force. I have to know if you're ready.", he said tiredly.

"I am ready. Wait, ready for what?", Ezra asked curiously.

"A test. A real challenge, one that will determine whether or not you can become a Jedi.", Kanan said.

Ezra got to his feet, indignant.

"But you said I was a Jedi! Why else would you be training me?", he complained.

"I never said you were a Jedi, I said you had the potential to become one, but you lack discipline, focus.", replied Kanan.

"Come on, you know how I grew up. I'm not used to all these….. rules. Kanan, I want to become the Jedi you see in me, the one I don't always see in myself.", Ezra said pleadingly.

Kanan chuckled in spite of his anger.

"You're lucky I'm not my master. She'd never have let you get away with-", he began.

"All the things you tried to get away with?", Ezra replied cheekily.

"Oi! You want a second chance or not?", Kanan said.

"If you're giving me one.", Ezra replied.

"I'm not giving you anything. Now go prep the _Phantom_.", Kanan ordered.

"As you say, Master.", Ezra replied.

Ezra threw him a cheeky salute as he left, making Kanan shake his head wearily.

"I might regret this.", he muttered.

"You have no choice, Kanan."

Hera had emerged from the cockpit, a serious expression on her green face.

"After what happened on the asteroid, you have to help him.", she told him.

"I hope I can.", Kanan replied.

"I know you can.", Hera said encouragingly.

In the meantime, Ezra entered the _Phantom_, the auxiliary starfighter which doubled as the rear guns of the _Ghost_ when docked in reverse, and found Jai was there, tinkering with a blaster.

"Oh hey.", he said.

"Hey back. Where were you off with Sabine?", Jai asked him.

"Just here and there? Why? Getting jealous?", Ezra replied teasingly.

"Jealous? As if. I just don't like my boyfriend goofing off when there's Jedi training to be done.", Jai scoffed.

"Why go through all the bother if I can just cheat off you?", replied Ezra.

Jai pecked him on the nose.

"You know it doesn't work like that, sweetie.", he said.

Kanan chose that precise moment to enter the ship, making the boys jump apart on reflex.

"I don't recall asking you to bring Jai along, Ezra.", he remarked.

"He was already here, so…", Ezra trailed off.

"Fine. Perhaps this will be an opportunity for him as well.", Kanan said.

"Opportunity? Opportunity for what?", Jai asked, half-apprehensively.

"To see if we really can become Jedi.", Ezra said.

"Oh. Well, sounds fun.", Jai said with his usual laid-back acceptance.

The two boys sat down whilst Kanan disengaged the _Phantom_ from the _Ghost _and flew off. After a while, Ezra got up and walked to the cockpit.

"So where are we headed for this test?", he asked.

"That's what you're going to tell me.", Kanan replied mysteriously.

Kanan put the ship on autopilot, then took a seat opposite the boys.

"When I was your age, there were ten thousand Jedi Knights defending the galaxy. Now, we are few. But in those days, we had small outposts, temples, spread far across the stars. The Empire sought out and destroyed many of these temples, but not all. I want you to meditate, let the Force guide you to one of them.", he told them.

"What if I can't find it?", Ezra asked.

"That's part of the test. Trust yourself, trust the Force.", Kanan replied.

Ezra nodded, then shut his eyes and assumed a meditative pose.

"So, did you take this test at my age?", he asked, eyes still closed.

"It was different for me, Ezra. Everything was different back then. All that remains now is the Force.", was the reply.

"And only my connection to the Force can lead me to the temple.", Ezra realised.

Kanan chuckled.

"He can be taught.", he remarked.

Ezra continued to meditate, letting himself relax and allowing the Force to flow through him, taking him where he needed to be. Jai felt small ripples in the Force as Ezra reached out through it, seeking the place to go.

"There's a massive stone, with a tunnel, I think. And a bright star inside of it.", he muttered.

His bright blue eyes sprang open.

"And it's right here on Lothal!", he exclaimed.

"Are you sure?", Kanan asked.

"Yes. I can't give you the coordinates, but I can direct us there. I know I can.", Ezra said.

All three of them returned to the cockpit as they flew over the grasslands, heading for the planet's northern regions where it always got cold very quickly. After about twenty minutes flying, they saw a huge stone, like most of the odd conical ones that dotted Lothal, directly up ahead. It was surrounded by a number of smaller ones but stood apart from the other ones of it's size. There wasn't anything special or unusual-looking about it to Jai, but Ezra pointed eagerly.

"The stone from my vision!", he exclaimed.

"Autopilot disengaged.", Kanan said smugly.

The boys looked at each other, then Kanan.

"You already knew? You crafty old monong!", they said.

The _Phantom_ settled down gently on the dusty ground in front of the towering spire of rock.

"I checked the holocron back in my cabin.", Kanan explained.

"And it told you there was a Jedi Temple on Lothal?", Ezra asked.

"The holocron holds extensive star maps, but I was surprised as you to learn there was a temple here.", replied Kanan.

They stepped out of the little shuttle and into the brisk open air. The stone loomed over them, ancient and proud but not in a way that was domineering or intimidating.

"Of course, I couldn't be sure this was where you were meant to be, but it makes sense. This is your home.", Kanan said.

Jai breathed in deeply, reaching out with his latent Force powers, but could not feel anything. It was possible this was not where he was meant to be, but he was a born Lothalian as well so surely he should feel something.

"You'd better figure out how we get inside, but don't take too long. The Empire has access to all the old Jedi records. They may have this place under surveillance.", Kanan warned.

Kanan then sat down on the ground in front of the _Phantom_, in what looked like an old faded drawing of a circle, and began to meditate. The two boys clambered up to the very base of the stone spire and began to walk around it, examining all angles for any potential entryways. Jai noted, with some confusion, that this stone seemed to sprout directly out of the ground unlike the others. Ezra groaned in frustration as they circled it completely.

"Nothing! No sign of an entrance, not even a crack! But I know this is the place, I can feel it!", he said.

Jai put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder comfortingly.

"I believe you, but if this temple were easy to find the Empire would have done it long ago.", he said.

"I guess. Hey, Kanan! Can't you at least give us a hint?", Ezra called.

Kanan didn't even open his eyes.

"Don't look, listen! Use the Force to hear the stone and it's story.", he called back.

Ezra took a deep breath, then placed both hands on the surface of the stone and concentrated hard.

"The stone. The Temple, it wants to admit me…. no, not me, us. Master and Padawan, together.", he murmured.

He and Jai, the latter looking somewhat downcast, rejoined Kanan. Standing in another symbol etched upon the ground, they raised their arms and concentrated. The power of the Force coursed through them and, with a scraping and grinding of stone, the ancient spire began to rise, spiralling up into the air. As it rose, a doorway became visible and slotted neatly into place, waiting to admit them.

"Whoa!", Ezra exclaimed.

"Don't lose focus. We don't want this thing crashing down on us.", Kanan said warningly.

Still concentrating, keeping it aloft, the trio made their way towards the newly-revealed doorway. Just as they crossed the threshold, however, Jai stopped in his tracks as he ran into an invisible barrier.

"Jai!", Ezra shouted.

HIs focus diverted, the temple spire groaned ominously and sank a few inches. Kanan groaned as he was forced to expend more to keep it from sinking entirely.

"Ezra!", he said.

"Why won't it let Jai in?", Ezra asked, trying to help his master.

"I don't know. Maybe because this is only for one master and one apprentice.", Kanan replied.

"So we're supposed to leave Jai out here? What if something happens?", Ezra said.

"It won't, sweetheart. This path is for you and Kanan only, not for me.", Jai said.

"Well that sucks. I want both of you beside me.", Ezra said.

"We're not going to be, not forever. Part of becoming a Jedi means accepting and letting go of things if necessary.", Kanan counseled.

"But-", Ezra began.

"It's OK, Ezra. This path is yours; I'll find my own.", Jai cut across him.

"My Jedi holocron, it's in the Phantom. Maybe you should start there.", Kanan said.

Leaving Jai at the entrance, Ezra and Kanan continued deeper into the temple. The narrow entrance corridor gave way to a large and luminous chamber held up by numerous pillars. They passed along the rows until they got to the final one and Ezra, with a stab of horror, caught sight of a skeletal corpse in Jedi robes sitting against the one on his right. Overcome, he cried out and there was a muffled boom as the entrance of the temple sealed shut. He turned awkwardly to Kanan.

"You lost focus.", was all he had to say.

"Well, dead guys are distracting.", Ezra replied defensively.

"In here you'll have to face your worst fears and overcome them. And there's no guarantee of success.", Kanan said.

"I have plenty of faith. Faith you'll keep me on track.", Ezra said.

He began to walk towards the open door that appeared to lead into some sort of inner sanctum.

"I'm not going with you.", Kanan said.

"What? Well, where are you gonna be?", Ezra asked.

"Right here, with them. Masters whose Padawans never returned.", Kanan said, indicating the skeletons.

"You're putting your life in my hands?", Ezra asked him incredulously.

"You put your training in mine.", Kanan replied evenly.

An ominous noise came from the dark doorway behind Ezra, making the boy look at it fearfully. But there was no other way to go, so he steeled himself and walked towards the doorway.

"Good luck.", he heard Kanan say.

As he passed through it, another stone door began to slide downwards.

"Wait, what exactly am I looking for?", he called.

"Nothing and everything.", Kanan replied.

"That doesn't help!", Ezra said, bent double as the door was almost closed.

"I know…..", Kanan began.

The door closed with an ominous boom, making the room quake a little.

"... but that's what my Master told me.", he finished.

Ezra was left on his own in the dark and very creepy corridor, which was filled with an odd white mist. Steeling himself, and expecting something nasty and dangerous to jump out at any moment from the innumerable shadows, he walked on.

OUTSIDE THE TEMPLE

Jai had strolled back to the Phantom and retrieved the holocron, an innocuous and unassuming glass or crystal cube but which Kanan had told him was in fact a repository of knowledge, accessible only by a Jedi. He'd seen Kanan open it before so he knew what to do, but all the same he couldn't help feeling silly as he sat on the ground in front of a small box. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to focus his thoughts and energy on the holocron rather than on what might be happening inside the temple. After a while, he heard the small chink of metal shifting that meant the holocron was opening. Sure enough, a holomap appeared in front of him.

"Well, that's a start. Now, let's see…..", he said to himself.

INSIDE THE TEMPLE

Ezra continued down the gloomy passageway, poised for any amushes, when he suddenly emerged into a well-lit chamber like the one he'd just left Kanan in, but which had three different passageways branching off from it.

"Great. Should've brought the holocron.", Ezra remarked.

Beginning with the passage on the left, he began to recite an old nursery rhyme.

"Loth-rat, loth-cat, loth-wolf, run. Pick a path and all is done.", he intoned.

He then almost jumped out of his skin as Kanan's voice spoke right behind him.

"Really? That's how you're choosing? Whatever happened to using the Force?", he said scathingly.

"What happened to having faith in me?", Ezra shot back as his Master strode past him.

"Second thoughts, fortunately. Now come on!", Kana replied.

He took off running down the middle passage, leaving Ezra struggling to keep up.

"Kanan! Slow down!", Ezra called after him.

"I told you, we might not have much time. The Empire- GAH!",

"Kanan? Kanan!", Ezra called.

He ran down the passageway and halted as he very nearly went over the edge of a cliff over a seemingly bottomless ravine. But it wasn't the abyss that terrified him. Standing off to the side, an injured Kanan kneeling at his feet, was the Inquisitor. HIs yellow eyes and red lightsaber, the colour of blood, glowed demonically in the gloom. The alien smiled nastily, showing his sharp teeth.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force the moment the Jedi decided to bring you here, Padawan.", he gloated.

"No.", Ezra muttered.

"Now, who dies first? Hm?", said the Inquisitor.

He raised his red blade in front of him, inspecting it almost lazily, then advanced towards Ezra, trapped and terrified at the edge.

"No! I'll die before I let you harm the boy!", Kanan bellowed.

His own lightsaber flared to life, a beautiful sky blue.

"How reasonable.", purred the Inquisitor.

Without warning, he lunged and parried Kanan's blade. Kanan slashed and lunged at the alien but the dark sider dodged or parried each clumsy attack, eventually landing a kick that sent Kanan reeling backwards. Ezra, desperate to help his master, ran at the Inquisitor without thinking. He was lifted into the air and felt invisible fingers closing around his throat' he kicked in the air and clawed at his neck, struggling to breathe. Kanan, having recovered, attacked and Ezra felt the Inquisitor release him. More swordplay and this time the Inquisitor began to take a more aggressive stance, snarling at Kanan to put him off-guard. Their blades locked and they glared at each other past the glowing blades. The Inquisitor grinned and his lightsaber's second blade ignited, then both spun with blinding speed along the track in the ringed emitter. Kanan was unable to fend off the flurry of blows and his saber was knocked aside, leaving him open and defenceless for a second. This was enough for the Inquisitor, who switched back to his single blade and, before Ezra could call out a warning or Kanan could block it, rammed the crimson blade through Kanan's heart.

"NO!", Ezra's horrified cry echoed in the cave.

Kanan's lightsaber fell from his slackening fingers and the blade winked out. Victorious, the Inquisitor put his foot on Kanan's chest and kicked him off the edge, Ezra watching helplessly as his master's body fell into the dark abyss.

"Kanan.", Ezra said weakly, unable to believe it.

"So he called himself Kanan, did he?", the Inquisitor remarked.

He sounded as cool and refined as though he were discussing the latest up-and-coming Coruscanti starlet rather than a man he had just murdered in cold blood. Turning away from the place Kanan had fallen, he leered at Ezra.

"Well, it hardly matters now. Your turn.", he said.

"I'll make you pay! I swear you'll pay!", Ezra yelled, wiping tears from his eyes.

He called Kanan's lightsaber to his hand, held it over his head and pressed the button. Nothing happened. The Inquisitor chuckled menacingly.

"Oh. Looks like someone isn't quite ready to become a Jedi….. and never will be.", he said.

A nudge of the dark side sent Ezra slamming against the stone wall behind him, Kanan's lightsaber falling from his hand. He was trapped, at the mercy of the Inquisitor who had none. He dodged the blade as it flashed towards him, burying into the stone, but the movement sent him too close to the edge and, with a cry, he fell into the abyss.

Ezra plunged into the darkness, spinning and falling and screaming until he hit the ground. Metal ground, judging by the dull thud. Groaning, he opened his eyes… and was confronted by the sight of that ridiculous artwork Sabine did of him falling on top of Zeb after Chopper sabotaged his bunk, which was painted on the roof of the room he shared with Jai back on the _Ghost_. But this was impossible; he'd been in the Jedi Temple just moments ago. Or was he dead, dead and in another world?

"Jai? Sabine? Zeb?", he called.

No response, but he did hear voices coming from the main area. Before he could open the doors, he heard them talking. Zeb, Hera and Sabine. But what they were saying cut him to the bone. Their lack of faith, their mockery of his skills, all of it. He opened the door and they looked round to see him; none of them looked guilty.

"How long were you listening?", Sabine asked.

"Long enough.", Ezra replied coldly.

"Look, it's nothing personal, kid.", said Zeb.

But Ezra had realised something.

"No. No, this isn't you talking. I'm not back on the _Ghost_. I couldn't be.", he said.

"Well that's just crazy talk. You're standing here, aren't you?", said Zeb.

"No. No, I'm back in the temple-"

Ezra stopped as a red-bladed lightsaber suddenly ignited through Zeb, cutting the hulking Lasat down. He staggered backwards in horror.

"No!", Ezra said.

The doors slammed shut, but they didn't drown out the sounds and screams of his friends being slaughtered. Nor did they hold the Inquisitor, who was almost taller than the doorway itself. In the room behind him, Ezra could see the bodies of his friends lying where they had fallen, where that monster had killed them. The Inquisitor raised his blade and advanced on the boy as he fled, banging futilely on the doors leading off the corridor. Trapped with his back against the airlock, Ezra gazed up in terror at the being who was about to murder him. Just as the Inquisitor raised his lightsaber to strike, the doors at Ezra's back opened and he once again found himself falling into darkness and hitting a floor hard. The floor of the temple.

"That's right. I'm in the Temple, I knew it!", he cried.

He pulled himself to his feet, wincing.

"Kanan? Kanan, where are you?", he called.

Then he remembered.

"No. He died! The Inquisitor killed him! Or was that an illusion too?", he fretted.

The door behind him slid open and he turned , half-eagerly and half-warily.

"Kanan?", he asked hopefully.

But it was not Kanan who stepped through the doorway. It was Jai.

"Jai! Oh, thank the Force!", Ezra cried in delight.

But then Jai's hands flew to his throat and he was lifted into the air, and Ezra's blood turned to ice.

"No!", he begged.

Behind Jai, grinning with those sharp teeth, was the Inquisitor. He strolled almost lazily into the room, one hand keeping Jai aloft in that invisible chokehold. Ezra watched as his boyfriend gasped for air, fingers grasping at his neck to relieve the invisible pressure. The Inquisitor chuckled.

"I did wonder why you helped this one escape the Academy and drew him into your treason. Then it hit me; this boy is more than a friend to you, isn't he?", he said.

"No! No, he's just a friend! A good friend, but just that! He isn't even a Padwan yet! Please just don't hurt him!", Ezra pleaded.

He was saying these things out of desperation, hoping the Inquisitor would believe them.

"Irregardless of the truth, boy, he is still a traitor and a potential threat to the Empire. And my job is to eliminate threats.", purred the Inquisitor.

Jai's eyes widened in pain and shock as the Inquisitor's red blade was ignited through his back, piercing his heart and protruding out of his chest as well. What was left of Ezra's resolve shattered.

"NO!", he shrieked in a heartbroken tone.

The Inquisitor, a sadistic smile on his face, released his grip on Jai and the dying boy fell forwards and would have slammed to the floor had Ezra not run forwards and caught him. He sank down, holding his dying lover in his arms.

"Jai? Jai, listen to me! Hold on! Please, hold on!", Ezra begged, tears threatening to spill.

"Ezra? …. going dark… feel tired…..", Jai half-mumbled.

"Stay with me! Jai? Jai, stay with me, stay with me! Please!", Ezra said.

"I…. I….. l-lo-love… y-you…..", Jai managed to get out.

"No! No! No, no, no!", Ezra screamed.

He clutched Jai's form closer to himself.

"This is an illusion! It has to be! Like the _Ghost_! This is just another illusion, it's not real!", Ezra said.

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, my boy. This is no illusion, and I am very real."

He'd almost forgotten about the Inquisitor, gloating over him as he sat on the floor cradling Jai's body.

"No. This can't be.", Ezra said.

"Ready to die, boy? Or are you too afraid to face your demise?", the Inquisitor asked.

"Afraid? Yeah, I'm afraid. Of losing my boyfriend? Yes. Of letting down my master? Absolutely.", Ezra retorted.

"Your boyfriend is turning cold in your arms right now and your Master lies dead and rotting in a forgotten tunnel. Need I say more?", drawled the Inquisitor.

"But afraid of you? Afraid of dying? No.", Ezra said.

The Inquisitor raised his blade threateningly but Ezra remained where he was and closed his eyes. With a feral shout, the Inquisitor swung his lightsaber up, brought it down on Ezra's head…. and it passed right through him.

Ezra opened hus eyes and found himself still sitting on the ground, but the Inquisitor had vanished and so had Jai's body. He was right; it had only been an illusion. He leaned back against a pillar and tried to get his breathing under control. Then, in his head, he heard a voice. It was a voice he'd never heard before, old and creaky, but consoling and grave.

"Big fears you have faced, young one.", it said.

"Yes.", he answered simply.

"Hmm, for what lies ahead, ready are you?", asked the odd voice.

"I am.", Ezra replied calmly.

"Come. See more clearly what you could not see before.", said the voice.

"Who are you?", Ezra asked.

"A guide.", replied the voice.

And then the room was lit by a much brighter light, which seemed to emanate from above. Looking up, he was astounded to see a number of glowing balls of light floating and dancing in the air over his head. Entranced, he got to his feet and followed them through another door, which slid shut behind him.

BACK IN THE ENTRANCE CHAMBER

Kanan was still kneeling on the floor, the corpses of the long-dead Jedi his only companions. He groaned in frustration.

"Ahh! The kid's taking too long!", he said.

Then he almost jumped out of his skin as he heard a voice in his head. A very familiar voice.

"Patience. Remember you nothing of your own training?", it said.

Kanan looked around wildly for the diminutive, wrinkled old green alien who had said those words.

"Master Yoda? No, can't be. I'm losing it.", he said to himself.

"Losing, lost? Yes, but what loss? The question, that is.", Yoda's voice replied.

"Master? How…. how can this be?", Kanan asked.

"Be not concerned with how. Know I am here because you are here.", said Yoda.

"Thank you, Master.", Kanan said, nodding his head respectfully.

"Thank you? Hm, nothing have I done. See you, I can, when before I could not. Changed, something has.", Yoda's voice mused.

Kanan knelt once more.

"I've taken on an apprentice. Well, two is more accurate.", he said.

"Apprentice? Hm. And, now, Master are you? Of this decision, honest you must be.", said Yoda.

Kanan sighed; Yoda had always been able to put people on the spot, younglings or Masters, and make them feel uncertain.

"It's true I'm not sure of my decision to train Ezra, and Jai as well, I suppose. Not because of their abilities, but because of me. Because of who I am.", he said.

FURTHER INSIDE THE TEMPLE

Ezra continued to follow the lights until he reached yet another room with three doorways. Or was it the same one?

"Which way is the right way?", he said, both to himself and the glowing lights.

"The wrong question that is.", the voice said.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. To be honest, I don't even know what I'm doing here.", Ezra said.

"He-he. A better question that is.", chuckled the voice.

"Kanan said I was gonna be tested, but he never said what for or why.", Ezra said.

"And your Master, tell you everything, must he?", the voice inquired.

"Well, no.", Ezra replied.

"Your path, you must decide.", counseled the voice.

And the lights faded away. Taking these words on board, Ezra decided on the middle doorway.

BACK IN THE ENTRANCE HALL

Kanan was kneeling once more, ears cocked for Master Yoda's words of wisdom.

"A dangerous time this is, for your apprentices. For you as well.", his voice said.

"I know. I can sense it. It's as if their abilities are growing faster than I can teach them.", Kanan replied.

"You sense, or you feel?", asked Yoda.

"I lost my way for a long time, but now I have a chance to change things.", said Kanan.

"Hm. Last chance.", remarked Yoda.

"I won't let them lose their way. Not like I did.", Kanan said firmly.

BACK WITH EZRA

Ezra stepped through the doorway…. and gasped in amazement. The room beyond was like nothing he had ever seen before, with glowing runes and lines running along floors, ceilings and walls that were as black as deep space.

"Tell me, why must you become Jedi?", inquired the voice.

"I don't know. I guess because Kanan believes I can.", Ezra replied.

"Ah. Kanan thinks you can, hm. And you?", said the voice.

"Well, I'll become stronger, powerful.", Ezra said.

"Ah. Power you seek.", said the voice.

Ezra began to feel his emotions bubbling up, one of the main reasons behind his desire to become a Jedi but which he'd never told anyone, not even Kanan or Jai.

"I'd make the Empire suffer, for everything it did, everything it took, for my parents! I- I wouldn't be helpless any more!", he shouted.

"Ah. Jedi ways is revenge, teach you this your Master did?", asked the voice.

"No! Kanan would never… he's a good Master, a great Master!", Ezra protested.

"Then why seek you revenge?", the voice persisted.

"I don't!", Ezra insisted.

"Hm. Inside you, much anger, much fear.", the voice continued.

Ezra was getting very frustrated with this.

"I just want to protect myself and my friends!", he said.

"And this is why you must be Jedi?", the voice asked.

"Yes. And not just them, everyone. I'll protect everyone. Before I met Kanan, I only ever thought of myself, but Kanan and the rest don't think like that. They help people, they give everything away and I see it, I see how it makes people feel.", Ezra said.

"Feel. Yes! How?", asked the voice, which seemed satisfied.

"Alive. They feel alive like I do now. Because they know they have someone out there who cares about them. Who risks everything for them.", Ezra said.

He was speaking of his own feelings as well. Having Jai as his boyfriend, Kanan as his Master and all the others as his new family, made him feel happy, hopeful, more at peace with the galaxy. But also fearful of it being shattered by the Empire, and a desire to become more powerful to protect it, not only his but everyone else who had that.

"Good. Good.", the voice said.

The walls, floor and ceilings seemed to fade into utter inky black, leaving Ezra standing on a glowing circle in the pitch black.

"Ahead of you, a difficult path there is. A Jedi you may yet be.", said the voice.

Ezra was then almost blinded by a bright blue light floating in the void above him, descending towards him. The object was small, small enough to be held in his cupped hand, but it glowed more brightly than any torch. When it faded to a mere comforting light, Ezra saw that it was a small blue crystal, perfectly formed and a little bigger than the knuckle of his middle finger. Beautiful and delicate, but Ezra also felt power and life inside it that belied it's size. It must be very important; he couldn't wait to show Kanan, and Jai.

BACK IN THE ENTRANCE HALL

Kanan looked up as the big stone door slid open and Ezra stepped out, holding something in his hand. He looked very much the same as he had done going in, but Kanan could feel that something had changed for his apprentice.

"How are you?", he asked the boy.

"Different, but the same.", Ezra replied.

"Heh. I know what you mean.", smiled Kanan.

"I found this.", Ezra said.

He held out his hand and opened it, showing the still-glowing crystal resting in his palm. Kanan's eyes widened.

"I don't believe it!", he exclaimed.

"What is it? It's good, right?", said Ezra.

"Ezra, that's a kyber crystal.", Kanan replied.

The way he spoke of it meant that it must be of great importance, but it went right over Ezra's head.

"Oh, wow! What's a kyber crystal?", the boy asked.

"It's a lightsaber crystal.", Kanan said.

Ezra's jaw dropped; yep, that was definitely important. The door to the outside reopened, allowing the light back in, and they left the temple, Ezra still examining his crystal.

"I have to admit, when I brought you here I didn't see this coming. Getting a lightsaber crystal is a big step.", Kanan said.

A rumbling behind them made them look back in time to see the Temple spire descending once more into the ground, not a hint to the unknowing eye that it was there at all.

"It's strange that it's just….. here.", Ezra remarked.

"And it will be, for now. And, hopefully, it'll be here long after you and I are gone.", Kanan said.

"I was just thinking, shouldn't we use it as a base or something? Who knows what else is in there?", Ezra asked.

"I know what's in there. The past.", Kanan said simply.

"I suppose. Now let's go see Jai and tell him what happened. Maybe he's had some luck.", Ezra said.

JAI'S ENDEAVOUR

Jai had gotten the holocron open and was sifting through the star maps, searching for a location or name that called out to him or felt right. After about an hour's searching, he was feeling less excited when he started and more like throwing the blasted thing off a rock.

"Aargh! Nothing! Nothing here is any good, I can't find what I'm looking for!", he shouted.

Then he almost had a heart attack as an unfamiliar voice spoke, both in his head and in his ear as clearly as though the speaker were right next to him.

"Looking the wrong way, you are.", it said.

He drew his target blaster and pointed it around him, expecting someone to be standing there having snuck up on him, but there was nothing.

"Hm. Not the usual weapon of a Jedi. But then, are you one or are you not?", asked the voice.

"Who are you? Where are you? Is this some kind of trick?", Jai asked.

"Trick? No. Lesson? Yes.", replied the voice.

"Lesson?", Jai asked, lowering the blaster.

"Yes. Lesson. A lesson in reaching out, having patience, letting the Force guide you.", said the voice.

"Guide me where?", asked Jai.

"Where you need to be.", replied the voice.

Jai wondered if he was going mad, but holstered his blaster and sat back down to reopen the closed holocron. Once it was open, he once again prepared to read it.

"No. See with your mind, not your eyes. Be calm, at peace, focus, and let the Force show you.", said the voice.

"How?", asked Jai.

"Know the answer to that, you do.", the voice replied enigmatically.

Jai sighed, then closed his eyes and concentrated. He imagined the star maps in his mind, seeing them clearly. Planets and systems and names filed through his mind, some familiar and some not. Then more images began to make themselves known.

"I see something.", he murmured.

"See? Yes, good, this is good. But see what, the question is.", said the voice.

"I see….. a world. Strong in the Force, like Lothal. Ancient and mysterious, with a long history. I see forests, lakes, plains. And on the edge of one lake, a large stone building. A castle.", Jai said.

"Good. See much, you do, young one. But look further, look closer, divine the name of this world.", said the voice.

"Here.", Jai exclaimed, opening his eyes.

He was astonished to find his arm pointing at a name on the list of planets on the holocron, a name assigned to a planet in the Mid Rim but which just about hugged the edges of the galaxy's more remote Western Reaches.

"This is it. I can feel it.", Jai said confidently.

"Indeed. Perceptive, you are, and willing. These will carry you far.", said the voice.

Jai blinked as the holomap shut off, then looked up to see the big stone of the Jedi Temple sinking fully into the ground. He stood up, alarmed that Kanan and Ezra were still inside it, but was relieved to see them striding towards him. Ezra waved.

"Hey, Jai! We made it out!", he called.

Jai ran to greet them, giving his boyfriend a kiss which was returned with surprising passion. This was not the same Ezra who'd ventured into the Temple, one who was shot through with fear and uncertainty and a reluctance to get close to Jai because of those things.

"So, what did you find in there?", Jai asked.

"Oh, not much. Just faced my fears and got a lightsaber crystal.", Ezra replied cockily.

Jai goggled at the small blue crystal his boyfriend was holding out to show him. It looked harmless and innocuous where it sat, but Jai could see and feel the power that flowed in it's perfect construction. An eerie sound, like singing, reached his ears that seemed to be coming from the crystal.

"A lightsaber crystal, eh? Well, that's not a common thing to have.", Jai said.

"I know. Jealous?", Ezra said, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

"A bit. But, who knows? I might have found a place to get my own.", replied Jai.

This made Kanan and Ezra stare at him in astonishment.

"Really? Where?", both of them asked simultaneously.

"A world in the Mid Rim, forested, and with this big castle on the shores of a lake.", Jai said.

"Hm. Sounds vaguely familiar.", Kanan said.

"Maybe Hera will know. She's been all over the galaxy.", Ezra remarked,

"The name was in a language I can't read.", Jai said.

"Well, we'll take a look back at the _Ghost._ Come on, the others will be waiting.", Kanan said.

And with one last look at the seemingly innocuous spire that held so many secrets, the three Jedi boarded the Phantom and took off for home. Once there, they were set upon at once by the others, demanding details of their little excursion. There was much fussing over the kyber crystal Ezra had received and confusion over the images Jai had seen and described to them.

"Forests and lakes doesn't exactly narrow it down. I can think of a thousand planets with both.", Hera said.

"Well, what about the castle? How many planets have those?", Jai asked.

"Again, I can think of thousands.", Hera replied.

"Well, I guess I'll keep looking. Try and translate the name.", Jai said.

THREE WEEKS LATER

All of them were gathered in the main area, awaiting Ezra. He'd been working on his lightsaber non-stop for the past three weeks, only emerging to ask for a new seemingly random or innocuous piece of technology and smiling enigmatically when asked what it was for.

"He's been working on that thing for weeks. What kind of lightsaber could he possibly build with the junk we have lying around?", Zeb said.

"Well, I had a few spare parts I've found over the years.", Kanan replied.

"And I had some bits and pieces that might work. Modulation circuits, an energy gate, even Chopper donated a power cell.", Sabine put in.

Chopper grunted proudly.

"I gave him some additional tech. He was pretty specific about what he was looking for.", Hera said.

"And I had an old activation switch from a fusion cutter.", Jai remarked.

Ezra came sliding down the ladder from the turret, at once causing all conversation to cease as his friends craned their necks to get a look at this new lightsaber. It had a very cobbled-together look about it, for obvious reasons, and had what looked like a secondary handle in front of the hilt that resembled a blade-guard. He held it out to Kanan.

"I thought I'd let you check it out first.", he said.

Kanan took it and looked it over, turning it this way and that so as to scan it in full, then handed it back to Ezra.

"Well it's different, but that seems about right for you. Go ahead.", he said.

A hush fell over them; this was a moment so rare and unexpected that it demanded absolute silence and focus. Taking a deep breath, Ezra held it up in both hands, pressed the button…. and, with a high-pitched warble, a sky-blue blade of plasma sprouted forth from it, illuminating the room and their awestruck faces with it's beautiful white-blue glow. Ezra gave it a wave and the blade sang as it was swung.

"Wow!", he whispered.

"Amazing! It's so… so beautiful.", Ursa said.

Jai darted forwards and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, throwing an arm around his neck to pull him close as they observed the brilliant blade.

"You did it, Ezra! You really did it! Your own lightsaber!", he said.

"Yeah, I guess I did.", Ezra said.

He shut it off and pulled Jai into a kiss on the lips.

"But without your help, and the others, it would never have happened.", he said.

Jai blushed as his boyfriend released him. The lightsaber was then passed around the group to be examined individually before Ezra placed it in the cabin he shared with Jai and the group sat down to dinner. Whilst they ate, Jai piped up.

"Oh, I finally managed to translate the name of that mystery planet.", he said.

Everyone looked up eagerly.

"Oh? What was it?", Kanan asked.

"Takodana.", Jai replied.

Everyone looked at him.

"Takodana? I'm sure I've heard that name before.", Ursa said.

"Wait, you have?", Jai said, looking at his mother in surprise.

Ursa's forehead creased as she tried to remember.

"Oh, now I remember. Takodana was where your grandparents on your father's side came from. I remember them talking about it years ago.", she said.

"That must be why the Force was telling you to go there. You've got a connection.", Ezra said.

"I guess so.", Jai said.

Kanan's brow was furrowed as well.

"I remember reading about Takodana in the Jedi Archives. Long ago it was a battleground between ancient Jedi and Sith, and after that there were rumours of a massive Jedi tomb where the bodies of Jedi were interred.", he said.

"Sounds both encouraging and ominous.", Sabine remarked.

"Still, I think it's worth checking out. If the Force is telling you something about Takodana, that's good enough for me.", Kanan said.

Jai did not fail to notice his mother's face fall slightly; she was proud of him for pursuing the path to become a Jedi, but worried that the dangers inherent to it would mean losing his life, or that it would change him so that he'd forget about her. He stood up and hugged her from behind.

"Don't worry about me, Mum. I'll be all right.", he said, kissing the top of her red hair.

"I know you will, but as your mother I still worry. Part of the job.", she replied.

"Well, sometimes you do your job too well.", Jai replied cheekily.

This got him a sharp slap on the cheek, hard enough to sting and coax a yelp out of him that made everyone roar with laughter, driving the worry about Takodana out of their minds for the moment.

It was only brought up a few hours later by Ezra as the two lay in Jai's bunk, wearing only a sheet and slightly out of breath after their lovemaking. Jai was holding his boyfriend close, snuggled against his bare chest, and was on the verge of drifting off when Ezra spoke.

"You will be all right though, won't you? On Takodana, I mean?", he asked.

"Mmm? Oh. Yeah, yeah of course I will.", Jai replied after a moment.

Ezra pushed himself up on one elbow so he was looking down at Jai's face. Jai could see worry and uncertainty in his boyfriend's face and eyes.

"What? You were fine when you went into that Temple today.", he pointed out.

"I nearly wasn't. I had to face my fears in there and they were real and dangerous. I had to face dying, face losing Kanan, face….. face losing you.", Ezra replied.

"And you did. You got past them and succeeded. So can I.", Jai said calmly.

"I have faith in you, Jai. I'm just trying to warn you that you've never faced anything like what you might face on Takodana, that's all.", Ezra said.

"Ezra…..", Jai said.

"Look, I love you. All right, there I said it, I love you. I just don't want to lose you, at least not before saying that.", Ezra said all at once.

Jai froze and Ezra at once felt like he'd crossed some sort of line. Then he was pulled down into a kiss like he'd never felt before and when he pulled away, Jai was looking up at him with shining eyes.

"I love you too.", he said.

The two of them settled back down, fears and worries at bay for the moment. Takodana awaited, as did Jai's trial. But little did he know just how warranted the worry of his mother and boyfriend was. This ordeal would test him to the limits, and with no guarantee of success.

**I will leave a personal message here and say that the next story will not be based on an episode of the show but rather one of my own invention. I have big plans for the Jedi Tomb on Takodana, and Legends fans will hopefully be pleased to recognise some names I plan to use. Maz Kanata and her castle will feature as well. But no more will be said here. Spoilers, shh!**


End file.
